Future Ghost
by thewretchedchild
Summary: Liason surprising, no, AU for both GH and Here Without You. Can't summerize without spoiling, so I'll just say it's dramatic. Review's practically required. COMPLETE
1. But I Was Young and Foolish

So, before you start, there are some things you should know. First, while this uses a version of the story "Here Without You," as it's start, it is NOT to be considered a sequel, or a continuation. It is sort of an AU of that story, but I want to be clear that that is a stand alone. She is dead in it, and one shouldn't read it and think, "oh, but she was really okay." She is not. She's dead.

I'm mean like that.

I have tweaked this opening bit a tinge, so if you've read it before, there is some new stuff, and some changes, so you should at least skim it, 'cause the end is totally different. Also, I made up Liz's b-day, so if you know what it is, either tell me, or forgive me for being to lazy to track it down.

Also, for anyone who reads "The Madness," I'm pretty blocked about it, so it will be a while before anything happens there. If anyone has any ideas for where it should go (and I mean this) add them to your review of this story (see how that works?) and I will give them SERIOUS consideration (with the exception of suggestions like "I think that Liz should get pregnant with alien triplets." Not only will I NOT write that story, but I'll just be disappointed in you).

So, without further ado:

Oh wait, I forgot: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sure, I'm bitter about this, since you at GH waste my character, and generally torment me, and one day I _plan_ to own it, and then you'll see how much better GH could be, without shoddy storytelling, but yeah, until then, don't sue me.

Ahem:

**But I Was Young And Foolish, And Now Am Full Of Tears**

He could feel the trickle of water down his spine, and smell the mud. The rain hadn't stopped in days. It just poured, endlessly. There was talk of flooding on the news, amazement at the unseasonable deluge, when a week ago the weatherman had gushed that they were to have nothing but sun. Jason wasn't arrogant enough to think the weather had anything to do with him, but he was grimly pleased about it. It suited him that even the sky wept. He stood in it, finding satisfaction in being cold, in being wet. If he thought that he would be left alone, he doubted he would ever go home. The rain was, really, perfect in everyway. It even went with the dedication on the headstone.

_Here Without You, It Keeps On Raining_

He knew for a fact he didn't have much imagination, but she had this vision of her, instructing that it rain in honor of her. Only she wasn't selfish like that, she wouldn't want it to rain, and be grey, and flood.

She would want it to be sunny, for everyone to be happy. For him to be happy.

His chest ached under the weight of his heart. It beat sluggishly, as if it had turned to lead. Or dried out. Or died. Or a million other unoriginal clichés.

But it quite simply hurt to live without her. For now, the pain was sharp. Making his stomach twist and convulse. Making it hard to think. He knew with time, the pain would ease. Or change, more. It would become a dull, throbbing ache that shadowed his every move. That his mind would clear, showing him with excruciating detail, every minute of their past. Every wrong word, each and every wasted moment, the wasted opportunities. Every bad decision and every stupid, unthinking time he had taken her for granted.

It would show him how he had always loved her. From their first conversation to her last moment.

He loved her now. When it was way past time, and far to late. When the events of the previous week were unchangeable, and set in stone. Like her name. Carved in stone.

_Elizabeth Imogene Webber_

_March 17th, 1982- October 31st, 2004_

_Beloved Mother And Friend_

_Here Without You, It Keeps On Raining,_

He wished the word wife was listed. He wished she had been his wife. And more the point, he desperately, endlessly, furiously wished there was no list at all. That she was going to walk up and tell him it was a horrible mistake.

He wished he had the chance to fix things, and to tell her how madly he had always loved her. He wished that when he forced himself to go home that she would be there, rather than the remnants of her life, found for him by her grandmother, in a wooden box with his name painted across the top.

A piece of red glass. Dried roses. A single white glove, stained with makeup. His old number scrawled onto a coaster. An unreturned library book. Some soda crackers from Kelly's, the kind that came with soup.

Though he couldn't feel them, he knew tears had mixed with the rain on his face.

A painting of the wind. He had that too. Wrapped in brown paper because he knew if he looked at it, he would shatter.

Regret had become a filter through which his every breath passed, so he was constantly dizzy with it. He raged against God, in whom he didn't believe. He railed against circumstances. His fury roiled through him like acid, and his grief, well, that was unspeakable.

He found himself looking down at his shoes. Soaked black loafers Sonny had bought him, laughing, saying that Jason needed something other than boots in his wardrobe. Well, they were ruined now.

He cried. An endless river of grief that merged with the rain.

There was a flash of lightning, followed almost instantaneously by a crash of thunder.

Jason bolted upright in bed.

**TBC**

(Chapter title taken from "Down by the Sally Gardens," By William Butler Yeats.)

But, since I'm nice, you SHOULD be able to skip right along to chapter two. At this moment, how much do you love me?

Well don't talk to the computer, write it in the review box!


	2. Scattered Wrecks Enough Of It To Remain

Some notes: Since I loathe Sam, and, well, lets call it almost everything on GH, you can consider it a bit of an AU. Here's what you should know: Jason and Liz's relationship is the same as it is on the show. Cameron doesn't exist. Liz and Ric never reunited after she discovered Carly in the panic room, but (since this is fiction) is the same as he is now on the show, and he is dating Alexis. Sam (ha ha ha) was smothered as an infant, and thus was never inflicted upon Port Charles. Jax and Courtney are as is, as well as Nik and Em. Steven (since I like him) has just arrived in PC, but he is not, I repeat NOT a love interest for Carly. Also, (and maybe I'm wrong here), I seem to remember that Johnny turned traitor or something. In any case, I miss him, so he's around and totally loyal and everything. Probably you don't need all this information, but there you have it. If I think of any other important departures, I'll let you know. In the mean time, carry on.  
  
** Scattered Wrecks Enough Of It To Remain, Dim Memories **

Jason ran a hand over his face. It came away wet. He had cried in his sleep, and he was covered in sweat. His breath was rushing in and out as if he had run a marathon. He shuddered. It had seemed so real. The physical sensation of rain. The smells. And most of all, the waves of grief that were still pulsing through him.

He knew it was only a dream, fully understood that without a doubt, Elizabeth was at home, in bed, asleep, and alive.

But it had felt so, so real.

He grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table and dialed, talking quickly and over riding Max's hints for an explanation. "Max? No, everything's fine. I want you to send a man to watch Elizabeth Webber. Audrey Harding's house. No reason. Just do it."

He hung up. Tried to regulate his breathing. Knowing he'd never be able to sleep, he went down stairs. Intended to make some tea, kick back with a history book, but found that he lacked the energy or the will. He felt as he had after Michael had been taken away. It was stupid to feel so bereft over a dream, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make it go away.

He paced back and forth through the house for hours, before watching the sunrise from his balcony. At 7:30 he took a quick shower and dressed, arriving at Kelly's the minute it opened. Mike seemed taken aback to see him waiting at the door when he unlocked it, and even more so that the first thing out of his mouth was, "Is Elizabeth working today?"

"She should be here around nine." Mike replied, adding, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Jason said it forcefully. Mike, not surprisingly, looked unconvinced, but didn't push it. Jason took a seat at the counter and nursed several cups of coffee, moving to an outdoor table when Mike complained that he was vibing out all the customers. The time inched by, and Jason had to fight against calling Max for an update, knowing the man would think he was crazier than he already did.

Finally, Elizabeth walked through the courtyard. He jumped up. "Liz!"

"Hey Jason." She smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine." He cleared his throat. "How's everything with you. You doing okay? No one bothering you or anything?"

He eyebrows drew in slightly and she tilted her head. "No," she said musingly, "can't say they have. Everything's fine. Are you sure _you're_ okay though?"

Great, now she thought he was crazy too. "No, yeah, I'm really fine."

"Frustrated, insecure, neurotic and emotional?" She joked.

"What?"

"Nothing." She considered him. "Why don't you come hang out with me while a work for a bit. Talk. Tell me about your life."

Unwilling to let her out of his sight just yet, he agreed, spending the next hour chatting with her between customers. After finally reassuring himself that nothing worse was up than his apparent decent into madness, he stood to leave. "I have to go. I'll see you later though?" She seemed not to hear him. "Elizabeth?"

"What?" She focused on him. "Sorry, zoning out, I love this song. Yeah, I'll see you later." She waved him off.

He pushed through the swing door out of Kelly's, the music following him. As the door swung shut he caught the tail end of the chorus. "...without you, it keeps a raining, more and more."

And logic was no obstacle for the feeling of dread that exploded within him.

**TBC**

(Chapter title taken from "Peracles" by Robert Browning)

Don't forget to review darlings! 


	3. Tread Softly, For You Tread On My Dreams

**Tread Softly, For You Tread On My Dreams**

It had been days since he had heard that snippet of song at Kelly's. Since he had had the dream. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Elizabeth was in some sort of danger. It didn't matter that he had guards on her twenty-four hours a day, with whom he check in with religious regularity. It didn't matter that it was, after all, only a dream. He felt like he had asthma, he was always out of breath. Or some sort of anxiety disorder. It was idiotic.

He jumped as there was a knock on his door. "Come in!"

Sonny walked through. "Jason, why do we have guards on Elizabeth Webber?" He wanted to know.

"Uh..." Jason wasn't sure how to answer. Somehow "I had a bad feeling" didn't seem like enough. But it was all he had. As was usual for him, he decided simply to be honest, telling Sonny everything. To Jason's surprise, he seemed to take it in stride.

"I'm sure it's nothing. But there's no harm in being safe." was all he said. Both men jerked as there was another knock at the door, this time more of a pounding. Sonny answered, his eyebrows lifting as Elizabeth herself stalked in.

"Why do you have guards on me?" She demanded. Johnny's head popped in the door behind her, his expression rueful. He mouthed 'sorry' to Jason, then disappeared.

"Well, I'll just..." Sonny clucked his tongue and jerked his thumb toward the door, edging out.

Jason had lucked out with Sonny, but looking at Elizabeth's face, he had a feeling his luck was up.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"Just...being careful." He answered lamely.

She wasn't impressed. "You have an armed guard on me 24-7 to be careful? You're that worried I'll stub a toe?"

"No, I uh..." He sighed. "I had a bad... feeling..." It just got worse and worse.

"I don't need a guard, Jason."

"Can you just humor me?"

She looked at him, considering. "You know you're crazy."

"I seem to be. But I mean to have my way about this." His voice was steely.

"Fine, then. If you want to waste the time of your men, I guess it's up to you. It's silly though." She couldn't bring herself to be gracious, even though she had surrendered. "I had another reason for coming, actually."

"Really?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah. I was going through my studio, and I found this..." She walked back to the door as she spoke, opening it and reaching around the corner. "Here." She handed him something wrapped in brown paper. He grabbed it automatically, looking at her quizzically. "It's The Wind." She finished.

There was a thud as the painting dropped from his unexpectedly numb hand. They stared down at the wrapped bundle, lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth seemed actively concerned about him now. He was pasty white. She pushed him back wards and shoved him onto the couch. "I'm really worried about you. You've been acting weird for days."

For a moment, he was tempted to tell her everything. But what would be the point? If she didn't think he was nuts to be worried, it would be because _she_ was worried, and he didn't want to upset her over something so trivial. It was a dream for crying out loud. So what if he heard that line from the song? It was a common song. And so what if she had handed him The Wind, bundled in brown paper. Clearly the dream pulled off of everyday elements. It was his painting, and she had wrapped it to protect it from weather while she brought it over. They weren't signs. They weren't omens. He had to get over this stupid fixation.

And focus on something else. Maybe the dream was something positive. His mind showing him what life without Elizabeth would be like. Clearly he still cared about her; otherwise it wouldn't scare him so much.

The thoughts had flown through his brain at a rapid pace, and it was no more than a second later when he turned to Liz, sitting beside him. "No. I'm not okay. I realized that there's something missing in my life."

"What?"

"You."

Stupidly: "What?"

"I miss you. Do you think you could give me another chance to be your friend?" Small steps, he told himself.

There was a pause. "No."

"Oh." He hadn't realized he would feel such a letdown.

"You are my friend. You don't need a second chance." She smiled sweetly. "If you wanted, though, and it's okay if you don't, cause I would understand, but, um, you could have a second chance at, um, being more than friends." She stumbled to a halt, crimson touching her cheeks.

A huge smile spread across his face. "I would love a second chance." He leaned in, kissing her softly, quickly, before pulling away. "Would you like to go to dinner with me this evening, Ms. Webber?"

"I would love to, Mr. Morgan."

TBC

(Chapter title taken from "He Wishes For The Cloths Of Heaven" by William Butler Yeats)

So, in case there are those who know that in fact, on General Hospital, on such and such a date, Liz gave Jason the painting, and everyone knows that, I'm sorry, and consider this my disclaimer for exact details.

Someone was confused about the story, so, a basic recap: Jason had a bad dream in chapter one, and now he's fighting all sorts of worry in chap. 1 and 2.

Questions? Comments?


	4. And Thoughts Of Youth

SO, I noticed a HUGE continuity error in the first chapter, which was that Liz gravestone still listed mother, when I've dropped Cameron like a hot potato, so duly note that she is not a mother, and I am an idiot. So I have to pepost it, but i'm too lazy right now, so just know that Cam is a non-entity.

**And Thoughts Of Youth Are Long, Long Thoughts**

"I never understood wishing for things, really. I mean, I get it. I've done it. But logically, there's no point. We can't change the past, and wishing wont make things true in the future. If you want something to happen, you have to work for it, not wish for it." Jason said musingly.

"I think people confuse wishing and dreaming. Like, I wish I would win the lottery, but I dream of being a famous artist. And yeah, there's not really any point to wishing the lottery. Even if I buy a ticket, it's not likely to ever happen. But my dream, that's something, that if I really try, I might be about to make happen. Or," she went on, "Maybe wishes should be for little things. Stuff that isn't true, but they should be. Like... that it should always be sunny, or that you, Jason, should always be happy." She smiled at him merrily.

Her words disquieted him, though he couldn't have said why. They had finished dinner, and were walking through the park, deeply involved in the conversation that had continued, non-stop, since their evening started. He shook off the feeling, saying, "I think it's you who should always be happy."

They stopped walking, eyes locked. Jason leaned in, and Elizabeth leaned up.

"Liz!"

They jerked apart, almost guiltily.

"Lucky." Her tone was slightly flat.

He jogged up to them. "Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that Lulu has a ballet recital coming up, and she asked if you would be there."

"Of course. Let her know I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay, great. Sorry to have interrupted." Lucky fled.

"Hmmm." Liz looked at Jason. "Do we let him live?"

"I don't think so. If I recall, he interrupted the last time I tried to kiss you in the park too."

She laughed. "Oh my god, that's right! I'd forgotten about that."

"I hadn't. There's not one missed kiss I don't remember." His voice was unexpectedly tender, and she felt her insides melt.

"Jason." She whispered, moved.

"I think this park is cursed."

"You do?"

"Uh huh. And I think the only way to break it is to kiss you."

"Well," she said, leaning in, "if that's what we've gotta do, then I suppose we should just get it over with."

"Whatever you say."

This time, not even the arrival of a passel of nuns could have stopped them. The first touch of his lips to hers was so gentle, but it quickly deepened. She twined her arms around his neck, rising to her toes. They stood, foreheads touching, even after the kissed had died away.

"I'm really happy you asked me out tonight Jason."

"I'm really happy you said yes." He smiled down at her.

Just then a huge gust of wind gusted through the park. Their coats whipped about them, and Liz laughingly tried to contain her hair. As suddenly as the wind had come up, it died away. Taking Elizabeth's smile with it. Her face became frozen, and her eyes downcast, and she shivered.

"Elizabeth." Jason was swept with an intense unease.

"Jason." She looked up at him, her eyes huge. "I felt... I felt so cold. I never felt cold like that before."

"It's nothing." He pulled her into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her back to warm her. "It's nothing." He said again, more softly, to himself. She clung to him, and he could feel tremors running though her.

After a moment he shifted her, so that they were arm and arm, and they began to walk back to her apartment. When they reached her door, he felt a return of the forbodding that had haunted him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He couldn't help asking again.

"Yeah!" she said, her voice rueful. "Sorry. I must seem so silly; just a goose walking over my grave. I think it's October. I always thought it was a creepy month. I know it's silly but I've just... well, to quote you... had a bad feeling about it since forever." She shrugged, as if to add, 'go figure.'

Her words, far from helping, gnawed at him. It was just a dream, he yelled at himself. Nothing more. They stood, the silence bizarrely tense.

"Well." She laughed awkwardly. "Goodnight, Jason." Before he could say anything, she had kissed his cheek and ducked inside, closing the door behind her.

TBC


	5. Because It Is Bitter

Hello my baby's:

Here is a short, but hopefully fabulous chapter for you to gnaw on. Naturally, as I spend time and tears on these things, I shall expect copious reviews. Should that not be enough to motivate you, I'll appendage the thought that I have the next chapter, but I will but dangle it until I feel you are desperate enough to get it, a-la blackmail.

Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!!

Hey, it IS almost Halloween, which, if you hadn't figured it out, is ground zero for this story.

Quirks eyebrow Have I excited you?

And now:

**Because It Is Bitter, And Because It Is My Heart**

He felt the buzz of his phone in his back pocket, on vibrate because he had been at the library. They hadn't had the book he wanted though, and he walked out, pulling his phone out and answering it in a fluid motion.

"Morgan."

"Jason?" her was low, and wavery.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Don't let it be the cancer, he preyed to himself, don't let it.

"Oh God, Jason. It's..." But she broke down, unable to finished. He could hear her sobbing on the other end of the line, and his dread increased exponentially.

"Emily!" He called, trying to make her understand that he could wait no longer. A murmured voice could be heard over his sisters weeping, and the phone crackled as someone took it from her.

"Jason?" It was Bobbie, who sounded nearly as torn up as Emily.

"What is it?" His voice was somewhat louder than he meant it to be, but anxiety was coursing through him.

"It's Elizabeth."

"What?" He hadn't been expecting that. 'What about Elizabeth?"

"She's dead, Jason." Bobbies voice cracked. "She's gone."

Light exploded behind his eyes, and he felt his arm drop down, the phone clutched in his nerveless hand. He could hear his breath, ragged as he inhaled, and realized with surprise that he was still breathing. After a moment he heard Bobbie's voice, tiny and far off, calling his name.

He brought the phone back up, forced himself to ask. "How?"

"I think you should come to the hospital." Was all she would say. "Your sister needs you. Nikolas and Lucky are here but they're as upset as she is."

And he wasn't? He wanted to scream into the phone. It struck him how far apart he and Elizabeth must have grown, for Bobbie to assume he was in any state to console others. But he couldn't. Jason hung up on the woman. Instead of going to the hospital, he went to her studio. It wasn't hard to break in, and he stood just inside the door. The studio was a mess. There was a still life of pomegranates in one corner. Incomplete. On the couch, a sweater had been tossed aside, emerald green. And on the table next to the door lay a small notepad, with a printed heading saying "Things to do tomorrow, if I get around to it." On it she had scrawled a number of things. His eyes burned as he read it.

-Do laundry

-Buy vermillion paint

-Call Lucky

-RSVP for Em's wedding

-Call doctor

-Buy food

It was s bitter thing to look around and know that she would never return. Never do the things on her list. Never finish her painting. Nothing. He walked to the couch and picked up her sweater, breathing in her scent. He remembered how she told him about doing the same thing with Lucky's clothes after he 'died.' How she had laughed humorlessly, saying she didn't know why, because it didn't help. But he understood it. It was a compulsion. It didn't help.

But it was the most of her he would ever have.

He held it to him as he sagged onto the couch, closing his eyes and trying to understand how he was supposed to find peace in a world without her.

Jason woke up slowly. He looked sightlessly at his bedroom wall and attempted to muster the strength to get up. How could she be dead? It was so senseless, so... He blinked as the dream began to ebb. Took a deep breath when he realized it had _been_ a dream. Another, horrible, incredibly real dream.

And he felt himself washed in joy. He hadn't lost her.

But he was beginning to think he might.

TBC


	6. She Bid Me Take Love Easy

So, this chapter is more from Elizabeth's point of view, in case you're wondering about the shift in the mood. I always vow not to slip into comedy, but it's such fun. Don't worry though, there's still drama. Also, there may be some mistakes, since I'm in a rush to post this, so I can get this whole story put together by All Hollows Eve, so if you notice anything truly annoying, let me know and I'll fix it!

Also, Underscored: I know it seems like I'm just torturing Jason (and okay, I am, a little), but there are good reasons, I swear.

**She Bid Me Take Love Easy**

Elizabeth groaned. She knew, she just knew that whomever was pounding on her door wasn't going to go away, like a civilized person. For that matter, she thought snarkily, a civilized person wouldn't be pounding on her door at, she glanced at the clock as she walked by, 4:45 in the morning.

"_What_?" She growled as she opened the door.

She was immediately blasted by Jason. "What was that? You don't, ever, just, _open_ your door. You check." He turned and hollered, "FRANCIS!" The poor man came running. "Go in and secure the studio." Francis moved past Jason and a stunned Liz and tried to make as much a production of his job as possible, looking under tables and in the closet.

"Secure the studio?" Liz repeated incredulously. "Jason, it's one room, which I can guarantee only I am in. And furthermore-"

"Pack a bag. We're leaving." He interrupted, apparently not satisfied with Francis' progress.

"I beg your pardon?" She gasped. "What on earth-"

But he was talking on his cell phone. "I need the car brought around immediately. Make sure there's someone guarding it, and the entrance to the building at all times." He hung up, and looked at her, standing in her pajamas with her jaw dropped. "You're not packed."

Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes narrowed. "How observant. No. I'm not packed. Nor will I be. I am not setting foot out that door, packed or otherwise, until you explain what's going on."

Looking at the mulish expression on her face, he knew she was telling the truth. Since she had opened the door, he had been overwhelmed with tenderness, which in turn had sent his sense of urgency skyrocketing. Dreams or otherwise, he knew, absolutely knew there was a threat to her, and he'd be damned if he lost her, and never woke up.

"Elizabeth. Don't ask me how I know, because I can't explain it, but something bad is going to happen. To you. And I wont... I _can't_ let it."

Her eyes softened. "And you want me to take it on faith." It was a statement. He started to respond, defensively, but she continued, "Because I will."

"You will?" Surprised.

"When it comes to you, Jason, you should know that I would take almost anything on faith." She gave him a gentle kiss. "I'll be packed in a moment."

She left, and he looked around. As if to mock him, he saw a new painting on the easel. A still life of pomegranate.

OOO

"I didn't notice it before, but your apartment looks different." It was the first thing she said as they walked through the door.

"Yeah, Carly decided I needed a change. I like it."

She smiled. "I hate to say it, but I do too. Actually, I always like the places she designs." Liz admitted. "Should I take the same room as before?"

He cleared his throat. "Actually, she's redoing the upstairs as well, and all the extra bedrooms aren't finished." She raised an eyebrow, and he flushed. "Sorry. I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed." He grabbed her bad and headed upstairs.

"Such a gentlemen." She said to herself, "damn."

It was another hour before either of them felt settled enough to think of sleep. They sat on the couch talking and laughing, at ease as if they'd never been apart. There was a pause, and Elizabeth broke it, saying, "I think that when people are true friends, no amount of space or distance will diminish it. When they come together again, the foundation is the same." She stood up to go, adding softly, "I think you're one of the best friends I've ever had."

Her words lit him inside, and he lay on the couch and knew that no matter what it took, he would keep her safe, and make her his.

Elizabeth stood at the top of the stairs, having paused there, rather than continue to the bedroom. He thought she was in danger. She smiled bitterly, because she was, but it wasn't the kind he could protect her from. She wondered how he could know, but dismissed it. Then she wondered why she was wasting time. She loved him. She always had. If it wasn't for... Well, if things were different, she would be trying to win him back. But that would be selfish, since she could make him no promises.

Then she wondered if she cared.

Didn't she deserve happiness? Didn't he?

Jason snapped awake. And there she was, at the foot of the couch, watching him. "Elizabeth?"

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch."

His mouth went dry. "No?"

"No."

He sat up, then rose to his knees, leaning against the arm of the couch to pull her in for a kiss. It made up for every missed one, and more. Tender and desperate, it was an unspoken act of love, between two people with only one more chance.

TBC


	7. Musings

Chapt 7

"Jason? Micheal wants you to come eat with u- Oh-my-god-sorry!" Carly turned and walked straight back out of Jason's room, where she had awoken two very embarrassed people. She waited at the bottom of the stairs, and a moment later, Jason groggily trudged down them, yawning.

"What did you want?"

"Micheal, he wanted to know if you would eat with us... Sorry, about that, I uh, wasn't thinking." She bit her lip, knowing he wouldn't take kindly to her butting in.

"It's okay. Try to call first, next time though. Elizabeth is pretty mortified."

"Yeah. No problem." She said dryly, somewhat embarrassed herself. "I'll just let Micheal know your busy this morning."

"Thanks, tell him I'll come by later." He closed the door behind her. "You can come out now."

Liz walked down. "Well. Uh. Good morning."

"Yeah. It is." He stole a quick but intense kiss. "You hungry?"

"Always."

Elizabeth followed him into the kitchen, perching on the counter.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Tea please."

"Would you like toast with your eggs?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Orange juice?"

She nodded.

"I love you."

"Okay- wait... what?" She about fell off the counter.

He turned and looked her in the eye. "I love you."

"Oh Jason." Her breath caught. "Don't." He shook his head, uncomprehending. "Don't love me."

"It's not something I can change. It's okay if you can't say it back. I just wanted to tell you. I want you to know." Her head dropped, and her eyes filled at his generous, trusting offer of his heart. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way." He said again.

"Of course I do!" She burst out. "Of course I love you. How could I not?"

He came and stood before her. "Then why shouldn't I love you."

She couldn't meet his eyes. "You just shouldn't."

"Why?" His voice was steel.

Her reply was soft, almost unheard. "I'll break your heart."

He placed a hand beneath her chin and forced her to look at him. "Why."

"I'm dying, Jason."

The floor tilted, and he struggled to stay balanced. "What?"

"You know how you have this bad feeling? Well I had it too, and I went to the doctor, and he found something, a spot on my lung. They're still running test, but I know, I know, it's bad."

"It's not. It can't be." His voice cracked, and he pulled her off the counter into his arms. It couldn't be, he thought again. Why would he have had those dreams if there was nothing he could do to stop the outcome?

OOO

It was late afternoon, and Jason was sitting alone, Elizabeth having decided to take a nap. Teasing him that he had tired her out. Their humor was forced though. Both of them having spent the day pretending to be certain he test results would come back negative for cancer.

He was trying to remember his dreams. She said she was waiting for the results. That meant that "Call Doctor," in the second dream, had been a clue. He knew if he could put it together, it might help him. The first one, especially. He remembered the feelings clearly, the sense of loss, but he couldn't remember the date on the tombstone. He raged at himself, every other detail was clear, but that one eluded him, danced out of reach. He jerked as there was a knock at the door.

Micheal danced in before he could say anything. "Look Jason! Look what I'm gonna be for Halloween!" The little boy drew his pretend sword.

"A pirate. Very cool." He smiled; Micheal's joy was infectious.

"Micheal!" Carly appeared in the door. "What did I tell you?"

"Sorry mom." Micheals voice was cheerful, rather than filled with remorse.

"Get back over there now. I told you; Jason will come over later, when he's ready. Now go." She said firmly.

"Bye Jason!" Micheal skipped out.

"Ug. What am I going to do with him?" Carly jokingly asked Jason.

"He's excited."

"Yeah, just wait till he's eating all that candy on Sunday. He'll be bouncing off the walls." She sighed, and left, her voice trailing behind her. "Bags of candy. Oh yeah. October 31st, every parents nightmare."

October 31st. Jason stared after her. That was it. That had been the date. Four days away, Elizabeth was supposed to die. He closed the door and stumbled to the chair. He had to remember more. The details. Surely they meant something. Surely it had to be something he could prevent. You wouldn't die of cancer in six days? Would you? No.

He sat, motionless, focusing on the first dream. What had happened? Slowly, he focused on the few solid details he could recall. A wooden box, the rose, the glass, the coaster from Jakes, with his number, soda crackers, shoes. It didn't make sense. Or it did, but he didn't know what kind of sense in made.

Clearly they were clues. He remembered "The Wind" and she had handed it to him, wrapped exactly as it had been in his dream. The book had never been returned. She was working on a painting of Pomegranates. But they were only markers. Proof that things were moving in a direction. Nothing about how to prevent anything. Nothing.

"What are you doing?" Jason's lurched with shock, so deeply in his thoughts had he been.

"Just thinking." He said, as soon as he regained his breath.

"Any luck with that?" She joked.

"Not so much, really. I've been trying to figure out why you might be in danger, but so far it's useless."

She looked confused. "Jason, isn't the possibility of cancer enough?"

"Well," He drew her down on the couch with him, "I've been having these extremely vivid dreams, and the things I see in them have been repeating when I'm awake. Strange as it sounds, I think they might be connected."

"Like an omen?"

"Right."

"Why does that mean the cancer isn't it?" She asked.

"Well, in my dream, your headstone says you die on the 31st. I don't think a spot on your lung, even cancer, can kill you in three days." He waited for her to mock his reasons.

"Okay. Any idea what does get me then?" she said it offhandedly, as if it wasn't really an issue.

He responded with frustration. "No. I've been trying and trying, but it's useless. Things only make sense once they happen."

"Well, why don't you tell me about what you remember, and I'll see if it means anything to me."

Jason related his dreams, in as much detail as he could. Shortly after he started, Liz stopped him briefly, leaving and returning with a pen and paper, noting things down as he spoke.

-The Wind

-Pomegranates

-Rose

-Box

-Shoes

-Red Glass

-Jakes

-Old Number

-Green Sweater

-Lucky

"Well, you're right, there doesn't seem to be much of a pattern." Liz admitted, looking at the list.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "It's just so stupid, what's the point if it doesn't mean anything."

"Well, maybe we're being too literal." She said.

"How?"

"Well, maybe, um, ok, Pomegranates. Maybe it's not just my painting, it could also mean winter," She said excitedly. He raised an eyebrow. "Because of the Greeks." Now Jason was even more confused. "In Greek mythology, Persephone in kidnapped by the god of the underworld, and eats pomegranate seeds while she's there, meaning she has to stay there six months out of the year. Her mother, Demeter, is so depressed that when Persephone is in the underworld, it becomes winter. You see?"

He nodded. "But how do we know that's what it means. Can't it be something else then?"

"Well sure. We just have to work the clues as best we can." Elizabeth's phone rang. "Hold on." Jason watched as she answered. "Hello? This is she. Uh huh. Yes, I understand. Thank you so much." She hung up. A huge smile lit her face. "You're right. I don't have cancer!" She flung herself into his arms, and he held her tightly. Despite his projected air of confidence, he had been unable to breath since had she told him she might be dying. Now, even if she was still in danger, at least it was something he could see, something he could fight, not some phantom in the dark.

TBC


	8. And Miles To Go Before I Sleep

Okay, I'm well aware that everyone likely hates me. But I didn't forget you, and I didn't drop off to torture you, I swear. Things got really, really nuts, and I'm not just saying it. I got sucked into work, I'm off and on revisiting the worst fight I've ever had with my mother, who is currently going through a divorce, and lots of other details, which apart are minor, but together have compounded into "my life sucks." So writing took a backseat, despite the love and wit you have all shown me, so I'm really, very sorry, and then this took even longer, because after having made you wait so long, I wanted the chapter to be long and you know, slightly worth waiting for. So, don't hate me TOO much, okay?

Anyhow, without further delay:

And Miles To Go Before I Sleep 

Oct 31st

"Jason, there's no way you can say no!"

"No?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"No! It's you sister's engagement party! Everyone there will be friends or family, and I'm going out of my mind shut in this apartment!"

"It's too dangerous."

"Look, say we stay here. Maybe a gas leak, or a freak meteor kills me. We don't know what's going to happen, and I'd rather my last night be spent having fun than quivering with terror under the bed sheets." Then she blushed. "Or under the bed sheets at all."

"You don't enjoy our time there?" Jason couldn't help needling her.

"You know I do. But I want to go out." Her jaw took a familiar, mulish tilt, and Jason knew he was about to lose an argument. Besides, she was right. There was no way to predict the future, and she would probable be as safe at the Chinese restaurant celebrating Em and Nik's engagement as anywhere else.

"Oh all right." He gave in.

"Really?" She grinned and gave him a quick hug. "Oh, what am I going to wear? I need a costume. I can't go buy one, I have to make one…" Her voice faded as she ran upstairs.

He smiled, even with the looming threat against her, he was so happy. Just hearing her made his heart beat faster, and he was determined that nothing happen to her. How could he live if she was gone? It wasn't even a possibility.

An hour later he was standing at the door. "Elizabeth! We're going to be late."

"I'm coming!" He heard her fly down the stairs, then stop. "Close you eyes."

"What?"

"Close them. I want to make a presentation of my costume."

He sighed for effect, but obeyed.

"Okay." Her voice now before him, "Open."

She was dressed in a flapper girl dress, with a headpiece improvised out of a headband and a feather, her hair in curls. "Guess what I am?" She said archly.

"A, uh, 20's girl." He grasped at straws.

"No, silly," She winked, laughing, "I'm a gangster's moll."

"Wha-" He hushed as she kissed him.

"Ready?" He let himself be ushered out, and was reluctantly amused by the cheek of her costume.

OOO

The engagement party was everything an engagement party should be. Giddy, sentimental speeches, free flowing champagne, good cheer and laughter. Everyone was thrilled that Emily and Nikolas were finally together, finally able to spend their lives together. And the guest, and the guest of honor, all noticed the new, tender affection Jason and Liz were showing each other.

Carly, never Elizabeth's biggest fan, could be heard to say grudgingly that Jason looked as happy as she'd ever seen him, while Sonny just smiled knowingly. Skye laughed when later, in the bathroom, Emily jumped up and down and squealed. Monica and Allen began mentally envisioning their grandchildren, and Lucky took a personal moment to say a nostalgic last farewell to his first love.

The good time was from time to time interrupted by a frat party across the way, where the drinking had started early and continued heavily. The staff of the restaurant was apologetic though, and the extra champagne was welcome.

Joyful though it all was, after awhile Jason felt as if his head would explode. The tension of waiting, wondering what possible threat there could be to Elizabeth was taking its toll, on her as well. He watched her, laughing, and could see the strain on her face. Surrounded by their friends, family and acquaintances, it didn't seem possible that some thing bad could be looming over them, but the knot in his chest continued to tighten. He found himself drifting off, his eyes glazing. What was it? What was going to happen? He heard Lucky's voice beside him. –_Call Lucky._ Lucky was part of the dream. And Emily and Nik. -_RSVP for Em's Wedding_, they were part of it too. Tonight, they knew it was tonight, but it had to be at the restaurant somehow. He had to get her out. His eyes met Elizabeth's and she saw the horror in them. She quirked her head towards the door, raising an eyebrow. He nodded briefly, and they both stood hastily.

"Oh! You're not leaving are you?" Emily looked back and forth between them, her voice only half-serious. She was torn between her desire to have them stay, and her delight that they had finally seemed to realize they should be together.

"Sorry Em, I'm exhausted." Liz grimaced apologetically. "Congratulations again though. Both of you!" She came around and gave Nikolas and Emily hugs. "I couldn't be happier for you both."

As she hugged Emily a second time, the words, "I want details soon, missy." Were whispered in her ear. She forced a grinned, nodding, and waved at everyone as she moved toward the door. Jason made his own hurried goodbyes, and stood beside her, the guards arranged outside.

"What is it?"

"It's here, somehow. We have to get out of here."

He made her wait as he walked out, conferring with the guards. They assured him that the coast was clear, and he escorts Elizabeth outside, where Jason's men immediately surrounded her on all sides. While they had been eating, snow had begun to fall, and the world around them was still and white. Most would revel in its beauty, but Jason noted it with dread, remembering how Elizabeth had speculated that pomegranates meant winter. Where was the car? Tension crackled the air, everyone's nerves on high alert.

"Heeyyyy!" A drunken slur broke the silence. The inebriated group of college boys came out of the restaurant behind them. Too drunk to realize the danger they were in, they focused on Elizabeth. "Hey pretty woman, what're you need all these man in black," the group snickered. "for? We could show you a good time, you know stiff, but not like these stiffs." They all cracked up.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood?" Jason stepped out of the circle of guards to stand between them and the boys. "Just keep walking."

The leader of the pack, and the drunkest, protested. "Nah. I think the pretty girl wants to come with us." He said belligerently.

"I don't, actually." Liz could be heard saying.

"See?" the boy said, stupidly. He companions nodded in agreement. "What's up, you not letting her go when she wants to come with us? I think we have us here, a, um… you know… chick in distress and shit."

"And you're what, my knight in shining armor?" Liz voice had a clearly sharp, sarcastic edge, which was unfortunately lost on the guys.

"Yeah!" the leader shouted, and the entire group lunged at Jason and his men. Liz, the smallest person there, and directly in the middle, was forced to drop and crawl her way out of the mêlée. As she stood on the sidewalk, just outside the group, watching the efficient way Jason, Max, Johnny and the rest dealt with the drunken idiots, her phone rang. She was about to answer it when their car, long overdue, pulled up across the street, unable to park in front of the restaurant because of the fight. Sonny, Nikolas and Lucky all ran out, but were immediately entangled in the brawl.

Jason, seeing the vehicle, called out, "Elizabeth, get inside the car." He was fighting his way free, but fell when one of the downed boys grabbed his leg, tripping him. Elizabeth stopped pawing through her purse to find the phone and started across the street. A car revved in the distance, and time slowed as Jason watched, lying on the ground. His mind, so damaged from the accident that had forged him as Jason Morgan, began to work in a new way. A car. That was a kind of box with a name. The red glass from Italy: glass could be stained with blood.

He began to pull himself up just as the headlights from a car bathed the street in light. Too slow, he was moving to slow! Elizabeth whirled, throwing a hand before her face to cut the glare, and the car, seemingly unaffected by the trap of time lunged forth at her. Too slow! His mind screamed at him. It's too fast, Elizabeth thought, even as she began to hurl herself to the side. She felt a force slam into her side, and she was thrown to the sidewalk, her lead hitting the snow-covered cement with a hideous thud. It was too fast, she thought again, as the world was swallowed in black. Only this time she meant not the car, but her life.

"Elizabeth!" Jason resisted the urge to move her, as Monica and Allen rushed to them.

"Move out of the way Jason." Monica gently but forcefully pushed him from their path. Carly came and stood beside him, holding his hand.

"She'll be fine Jason."

"She's unconscious." He bit off the words.

"Yeah, but it's because she hit he head, rather than being plowed down by a car, so, she'll be fine." They looked at the car, which had plowed into the back of a building down the street. Lucky had dragged the driver out of the car, and pinned him to the sidewalk. "You saved her life Jason, Never doubt that."

"Jason?" He abandoned Carly at the sound of Elizabeth's voice.

"I'm here." At Monica's okay, he gathered her into his arms. "I'm here."

"What happened?" She tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her.

"You hit your head on the curb. You'll be fine. Just sit."

"But, the car. I thought…" She craned her neck, trying to see.

"I knocked you out of the way. To hard. I'm sorry."

She stopped looking around and focused on him. "What are you sorry for?" She asked tenderly.

"You got hurt, I let you get hurt."

"Jason." She subdued a laugh. "You saved me. You idiot. I'd rather have a bump on the head than a pretty coffin." She kissed him. "I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Jason. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucky hovered above them.

"Ah, sure. Emily?" Jason began to stand

"Yeah." Emily sat down next to her friends, wrapping her arms around Liz. "We'll be right here."

Lucky led Jason a little ways away. "I, well I thought you'd like to know the identity of the driver.

"You know who it is? I took a look earlier, while Elizabeth was…out, but I didn't recognize him."

"I do. It's Tom Murty. He was paroled. I guess they've been trying to get in touch with Liz without success."

Jason's brows drew together. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite-

"He raped Elizabeth."

Jason felt the white light of murder go off in his brain, and the only thing that stopped him from killing the man right then was his knowledge that Elizabeth wouldn't want to have to visit him in prison.

Liz didn't take it as well. "The man who tried to run me down is the same piece of slime who… " Her voice trailed off. After a silent moment, Jason hovering worriedly about her, she stood up, walked over to Murty and crunched down on his balls with a booted foot, putting all her weight behind it. Tom screamed shrilly and writhed on the ground. When he recovered the ability to speak, he began screaming about assault and so forth.

Lucky looked skeptical, "Well, that's odd, I didn't see anyone assault you. Did anyone else?"

Nikolas shrugged, "Looked like an accident to me." He 'accidentally' knocked Tom in the head walking away.

"The man clearly tripped." Sonny added, stepping on Tom's hand as he left.

"It's sad how clumsy people can be." Emily agreed, spitting in his face.

"But what can we do about it?" Carly asked rhetorically, bracing a stiletto heel on his calf for leverage against the snow.

"But trying to blame his two left feet on someone else? That seems uncivilized." Jason landed a jab in the kidney just as the cops pulled up.

"Nice catching up with you Tom." Elizabeth finished. "I look forward to seeing you at your trial, when I have you put away for life. Also, my friend, Sonny Corenthos, you may have heard of him, is going to make sure you have lots of friends in lock up." She stared at him coldly, "I'm sure they'll take real good care of you." She watched as the police hauled him away, her spine rigid.

As soon as he was out of sight, she sagged against Jason. "Oh my god."

""It's over. He'll never be a threat to you again, I promise." He wrapped her in his arms, and despite everything that had happened, she had never felt safer. "I'm taking you home."

OOO

"I still don't get all the clues." Jason said, handing Elizabeth a mug of hot chocolate and sitting beside her on the couch.

"Well, I've been working on that. It was kind of easy now that the solution is…available. See, all the paintings, they're about things being a façade. The clues aren't apparent. One represented winter, and the other one, The Wind, was about speed, and, I think, machines, since I saw the wind with you, on your bike. " Liz read off the list the had made days before. "You figured out the one about red glass, and Emily and Nik's party, and the box. But I think Lucky was about luck, not the person, luck is fortune, fortune cookies, Chinese place, etc. Jakes is about the past, like your old number. A person from the past."

Jason shook his head. "What good were they? We, well you, only figured it out after."

"They were enough. I'm here, right? If you hadn't had those dreams, you wouldn't have been with me at the party. I would have walked across that street and died. They were enough."

"You're right." They sat companionably for a minute, before Jason spoke again. "So, you're my moll, right?"

She smiled into her cup. "Uh huh."

"What, ahh, exactly does being a moll entail?" He smirked at her.

She put down the cup. 'Would you like me to give you a history lesson?"

"I truly would." He answered, going in for the kiss.

TBC

P.S. I fervently hope that I got the name of Elizabeth's rapist right, and that there were not a ton of confused readers. I didn't want to put a disclaimer at the beginning, for fear of giving it away, but if I am wrong about the name, please tell me so I can fix it. Also, I have a sneaking suspicion he may have been killed off on the show, so, obviously, if he was, I revived him, etc.

La la la.

I'm not going to harass you for reviews, because I expect that you want to zip off and read the next bit, but I do expect you to review that, because I have a serious need of approval (this you know) and I desperately need a fix. )


	9. We Stand Against The Sky

We Stand Against The Sky 

The light was so bright that Jason had to squint, holding a hand across his forehead. Even as his eyes adjusted, the light began to fade, becoming not blinding, but a warm spring sun. White, no a pale pink, swirled about him, and he recognized them as cherry blossoms.

Looking down, he knew he was standing on a lush green carpet of grass, and saw that his legs were encased in a formal black suit. He looked up, turning, and lilting music began to play.

And there she was, walking towards him, in a long ivory gown, holding flowers, wearing flowers, smiling.

There she was. His future.

This time, when Jason awoke, he smiled. Pulling Elizabeth closer, he reached over her to snag his phone off the nightstand, hitting speed dial one. "Hey, Sonny, yeah, I know what time it is. Can you do me a favor? Yeah. Yeah. I need a ring."

**THE END**

Okay? Did you like it? Did you hate it? But why? No, EXACTLY. Details people, details. Come on, did ya? Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me now!

Underscored: Thank you, as ever, for all of your kind, wonderful, thoughtful reviews. I always smile happily knowing you approve. Did you catch my e-mail inviting you to staff at Devoted to Liason?

Melissa: You, as well, almost every chapter, checking in, letting me know what you think. And since you always say good thing, can I also commend you on having fabulous taste?

Julie: I hope this turned out the way you wanted it too, and that that bad feeling has dissipated. I know I'm mean, but I have such fun being that way. I love all the stories you've posted at Devoted To Liason, By the way, thanks!

Luv2rite: Short and sweet, I love it. I can always count on you to drop me a note and thrill me.

Shelly: Would I make Jason sleep on the couch? Clearly not! My baby's belong together man, no couch sleeping for them. Thanks for making me smile though, it's good to know my readers feel the same way.

Chawkchic: Enough twist for you? No, don't answer that, I'm sure there weren't, but thank you for posting and making me do the happy dance. I hope you've been doing alright. )


End file.
